


I've been alone all along

by hazzasboobear



Series: In my nightmares [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad, everyone ganging up on niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzasboobear/pseuds/hazzasboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare demon decides to leave brown eyes alone and finds a blonde haired boy sleeping alone. This boy is lonely and maybe its time to show him that in his nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been alone all along

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies, I just wanted to clarify that I am not suggesting that Niall is the least talented in the band and that his family hate him. It is a nightmare, the nightmare demon takes their largest fears and plays it in a nightmare. Niall is my fav, and this was harder to write than the others because of that. I love Niall to pieces and he has helped me through some of my darkest times. So I just want to express that I am not suggesting anything. This is purely fiction. Enjoy my lovelies xxxx

It was late, later than he usually stayed. The sound of screaming, and not due to bedroom activities,  coming from the other boys. Well the screaming came first and then the moaning and calling out names and words that made Niall's ears burn. He sometimes wondered what it felt like to have someone to do that with, not just sex but what the others did. He wznted to someone to cuddle him on the sofa like Zayn and Liam, he wanted to make sassy jokes with someone then get royally fucked like Louis and Harry. He wanted a relationship and to stop feeling lonely. Well he had family, and that was what was important to him but he was away from them now. He depended on his family and the lads but being away for so lojg made him feel lonely. He couldn't explain it but it did. The hotel had booked a room with three beds, two fo the couples to sleep in and one for him. He didn't know why but he decided to look at the others, he wanted to see what it would be like to cuddle someone at night, even if he was asleep. First he silently opened Louis and Harrys room, they were tightly cuddling, Harry being a big spoon. His cheek was laid on Louis shoulder and his long arm draped around Louis bare waist to which Louis had gripped his hand, lovingly. Niall shut the door and went to look in Zayn and Liam's bedroom, they were cuddling but differently.  They were facing each other and their arms were wound around each other, entwined. Zayn had buried his face in Liam's neck and faint snoring could be heard from the room. Niall had, had enough he crashed into his own bed and pulled the duvet over him. A small but present tear slipped down his cheek before he fell into a deep sleep.

When Niall woke he wasn't in bed, he wasn't even in the hotel or America, he was back in Mullingar and for some strange reason Christmas decorations had been put up. This definitely didn't make any sense, it was the middle of June and the middle of their American leg of the tour. He walked into the living room to see all his family crowded round the large dining room table and were doing what could only be described as, making merry. They didn't seem to notice his presence at all, even when he called out each of their names they didn't acknowledge him. It was his father who broke Niall's train of thought. "To be honest, and I think I speak for everyone, I'm glad Niall didn't come home for Christmas, everything's just peaceful without him" Bobby stated, causing Niall to bite back a whimper of pain at his cruel words. "I agree with you. That boy was and still is a burden. Never made the grade, thought it was ok to leave school with no qualifications but that it was all ok because he'd joined a world famous boy band" Maura replied, at this point Niall was holding back tears. He didn't expect any of this, especially from his mum. "The thing is though, he can't even sing that well. The other lads are good but then there's him. How does he think that makes us feel? Were the parents of the least talented one" Bobby admitted, and Niall wiped away his falling tears with his jumper sleeve. This hurt him more than anything, his family not wanting him, agreeing he was a failure, that he didn't have talent. "He's just a massive show off if you ask me, always boasting about the band, forgetting the ones who brought him up. That's why he didn't come home for Christmas, he simply thinks he is superior to us" Greg chipped in, Denise nodding at his statement, in total agreement. Niall started to cry even harder, this couldn't be happening. He didn't think himself superior at all, he loved his family with all his heart, they were the ones who kept him strong.

"He thinks I lost out because I settled dow n. Well we all cant be in a world famous boyband can we?" Greg snapped, Niall was beginning to wish he didn't have to see any of this anymore. "Your right, he wont settle down. His career will go bust in a couple of years then he'll be crawling back to live with his mam" Bobby predicted, Maura nodding in agreement. Niall couldn't understand what he had done for them to hate him and talk about him this way. Greg had always said he was proud of all his achievements, sure, he had been an ass to him when they were kids but that was just commom sibling rivalry. He thought at least his mum would back him up, she always did. She protected him like a mother would always do, she was always proud of him and never spoke illy of him. Was this how they really thought of him, the praise all a cover up so they could slag him off behind his back. Like they lied about being proud, about caring about him. "Mam please, I can change, I love you all more than anything. Please dont think of me as a spoilt selfish twat" Niall sobbed, standing behind his mother's chair, wrapping his arms around her, like he was five years old again. Like he was begging her to love him, even if he was hard to love. In turn he kissed each of their cheeks but gave his mother a tighter, warmer hug, he just wanted her to be proud of him. That's all he ever wanted. But right now, he wanted to wake up. He really wanted to wake up, so bad that he started screaming at himself to wake up.

Niall woke in floods of tears and sweats, he grabbed his phone and tapped a message to centre of his whole universe. To: mam I know its late and really stupid but I just want to ask you something. Do you love me? Are you really proud of me? I feel like I've been a huge idiot to all of you, like I've never donr anything to thank you guys for being my family and sticking by me through everything. I dont know what I'd do without you all, I feel like I've let you all down. Like I never got good qualifications, that I'm the least talented in the group. Compared to the other guys's parents, your embarrassed of me, and that's understandable. I'll never be as good as the rest of the lads, I just want you to love me. I love you more than anything mam, and Greg and dad, Denise and Theo. I love you all. Once he'd pressed send, he found himself walking into Louis and Harry's bedroom, doing something he was going to seriously regret. "Guys, I had a nightmare. Like a horrible one, the one that turns me inti a snivelling girl. Can I sleep in the middle of you guys?" Niall failed at whispering and the two boys woke. "Seriously Haz, this is a bed meant for two, and I'm knackered" Louis whispered, even half asleep he was the ultimate sass queen. "Lou that's not fair. The nightmare I had wss awful, it was like a horror movie. I know what Niall is feeling, come on let him sleep in the middle of us. And only because I tired you out" chuckled Harry, signalling Niall to get in the middle of them. "Don't get all huffy babe, it'll be the same when we have our own kids Harry smiled, causing Louis to grin as they spoke about their future. "I expected a two year old crawling into bed with his daddies because he had a nightmare about bears chasing him, not a twenty year old fellow bandmate" Louis shot back, giggling a little. "Since we haven't got kids of our own this is good practice" Harry smiled, looking over at the sleeping blonde boy in the middle of them. "I was thinking of a different kind of practice" Louis hummed seductively, snaking his hand around Harry's waist, hands travelling down to his boxers. "Keep it above the waist Tomlinson" Niall grunted, removing Louis hand from Harry and putting it back to its respective place. "Has anyone ever told you, your like the Berlin wall?" sighed Louis, rubbing Harry's arm comfortingly. "No but I do know that I robbed you of a good shag" Niall laughed, settling down to sleep again. "We'll continue this matter in the morning"Louis huffed, entwining his fingers in Harry's. "Oh and lads, can we not bring up the fact that I crawled into bed with you guys?" Niall begged, embarressed. Louis and Harry chuckled in reply and Niall fell into a deep sleep.

He awoke sprawled between the two boys and a text message. From: mam Niall James Horan, you have nothing to worry about my darling, I love you more than anything. I am so proud of you and you have achieved the highest you could. Don't talk wet about wet about you not being as good as the others, you are remarkably talented and just as good as the others. Maybe even better, but that's jusy because I'm your mammy and I'm protective over you. I hope everything's okay over there and know that were all missing you loads. Love you sweetheart and be safe out there xxxxxx

Niall smiled and set down to sleep again, lie ins were all the boy's speciality.  

The nightmare demon is slightly irritated, it thought it would be able to break the blonde boy,  it had tried so hard. Well if it didn't break the male with black hair, it had a cunning plan to break all of them, in the biggest, twistedm frightening nightmare each of them could experience.  It was excited. 


End file.
